


Comfort in his Arms

by StarDragon25



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - NonDespair, Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abandonment Issues, Junko is a catgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: She felt grateful to him. His kindness brought her happiness.





	

"Izuru, I finished showering. Can you brush my tail for me?”

  
Junko just finished showering and was dressed in one of Izuru’s white dress shirts, which almost went down to her knees.

  
“Of course.” He stood up from the living room couch and went to his room to fetch a hairbrush.

  
He returned with the brush in hand and looked at Enoshima.

  
“Please get on the couch,” he politely requested.

  
“Okay.” She walked to the couch and sat next to him.

  
He held her tail. Izuru began to comb it.  
Junko felt the brush move through her fur. It felt nice, not too rough and it moved with ease.

  
She purrs. “Ah, that feels wonderful.”  
Izuru continue to brush her tail until he felt satisfied with the it and checked it make sure that the result was what he wanted.

  
“Finished,” he stated.

  
He let go of her tail as she began to happily wag it.

  
“Thank you, Izuru.”

  
“My pleasure, Junko.”

  
He set the hairbrush on the coffee table.  
Junko leaned her head onto his shoulder.

  
“Is something wrong?,” he asked.

  
“No,” she replies. “I’m just happy.”

  
She sighed. “Thank you, Izuru.”

  
“Why are you thanking me?”

  
“For taking care of me. Before you came into my life… I was a mess. No one wanted to take care of me. I was alone and confused about the world.”

  
She pauses for a brief moment before continuing. “When you found me and offered me a home, I felt happy for the first time in a long while.”

  
She sighs. “I probably sound ridiculous, don’ I?”

  
Izuru felt… touched by her story. He knew that she had a rough time on her own, but he never knew how deeply it affected her.

  
“No, I understand what you're saying. I just never knew that it affected you this much,” he responded.

  
“I’m sorry for not fully understanding what you had gone through.”

  
Junko placed a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder again.

“It's alright, I’m with you now and that’s the only thing that matters now.”

  
She closes her eyes. Izuru looks at her for a few minutes before finally closing his eyes as well. The two of them fall asleep together in each other's company, enjoying the comfort that it provided.

 


End file.
